hora de jugar
by kriss.alix93
Summary: Luffy no quiere dormir por lo cual va a la habitación de su hermano Ace para jugar . AU . AcexLuffy.
Buenas a todos , les agradezco de antemano que hayan decidido pasar a ver mi historia por lo cual antes de que la lean quisiera aclarar algunos puntos.

1*One piece no me pertenece sino que a su correspondiente creador.

2* Esta historia contiene incesto por lo que si no les agrada este genero son bienvenido a retirarse .

3*Estaba entre poner la ¨familia D¨pero preferí dejar en Monkey.

4* No sabia si colocarla en la categoría T por lo cual para evitar problema la coloque en la M.

5*Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía Lemon así que no puedo asegurar que este muy bien .

Después de aclarar estos puntos disfruten la historia.

Como era normal la familia "Monkey" estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de su abundante cena preparada por Sabo; cada uno comentaba junto con su abuelo que había hecho durante el día junto con una que otra broma entre los hermanos, el ambiente era acogedor.

-¿Quién va querer postre?-consulto Sabo mientras retiraba los platos ya vacíos y sucios.

-¡YO!-respondió inmediatamente Luffy, a lo que todos sonrieron.

-bien, ¿abuelo, Ace?-consulto de nuevo.

-una cerveza, estaría bien –dijo Garp.

-yo igual me sirvo una cerveza, dale los postre a Luffy-comento Ace inclinando hacia atrás la silla.

-está bien –respondió Sabo entregando el postre a Luffy mientras servía las cervezas.

Una vez servida las bebidas, las conversaciones siguieron su curso normal nuevamente las carcajadas se habían hecho presentes y una que otra reprimenda había objetado el abuelo al escuchar de Sabo que Ace había vuelto a rechazar a otra chica que se le había declarado en el instituto.

-es la tercera que rechazas esta semana –declaro Sabo hacia Ace.

-es lo normal, al fin y al cabo ninguna de ellas me gusta –respondió con seriedad mientras bebía el líquido espumoso.

-al menos deberías darles una oportunidad, mocoso-comento el abuelo.

-tal vez pero no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos –increpó, el ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso debido a aquel tema.

-Sabo, quiero más postre-declaro Luffy llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿ya te lo comiste?-pregunto Sabo.

-sí, quiero más –volvió a declarar esta vez apuntando al cocinero del día con la cuchara.

-no comprendo cómo puedes tragar tanto –dijo el rubio colocando otro postre frente a él menor de los hermanos, quien no dudo en comerlo enseguida.

-ehs phor qhue tengho el eshthomhago mha ghande-respondio Luffy con la boca llena.

-no entendí nada, traga primero después habla –comento Ace dándole una palmada suave en la espalda al menor, este trago y luego soltó un suspiro pesado.

-dije que es porque mi estómago es más flexible así que puedo comer más que tu –respondió.

-esa es una excusa –dijo el abuelo terminado de beber su cerveza –Ace, lava los platos-declaro.

-¿Qué, porque yo?-respondió el nombrado.

-porque yo lo digo-grito el abuelo a lo que Ace solo asistió con la cabeza.

Unas horas más tarde cada uno se había ido a su habitación a dormir o eso se suponía que debían hacer, en cambio 2 de los cuatros integrante, estaban despiertos.

Ace se volvía a mover entre sus sabanas tratando de buscar una posición cómoda para dormir la cual aún no encontraba , cerro sus ojos buscando conciliar el sueño ;escucho el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse aun así no se inmutó , una suave caricia sobre su mejilla le hizo estremecer pero no abrió los ojos.

-Ace, ¿estas durmiendo?-consulto una voz suave.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación-respondió abriendo los ojos para encontrándose con Luffy al costado de su cama.

-aún no quiero dormir –dijo el menor asomando una sonrisa entre tierna y pervertida.

-entonces, ¿quieres jugar un rato?-pregunto mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna del otro.

-si –respondió deslizando su mano desde la mejilla hasta los labios de su hermano con pecas.

Cogió las sabanas y las arrojo a un lado, Luffy se acercó a Ace y lo beso desesperadamente a lo que el mayor correspondió enredando sus manos a la cintura de este; el calor aumento drásticamente y los labios se separaron para dar paso a lamida, mordisco junto con jadeos que aunque tratasen de que no salieran más allá de su garganta se escapaban sin control alguno .la poca ropa que llevaban sobre sus cuerpo empezaba a estorbar.

-la puerta, ve asegurarla-dijo Ace alejando unos centímetros al menor.

-ya lo hice –respondió jalando la camiseta del pecoso.

La primera prenda en desaparecer fue la camiseta del menor, la cual fue arrojada a una esquina de la habitación, los labios del pecoso se cerraron sobre un pezón y lo redibujaron con su lengua, Luffy luchaba para permanecer con la espalda erguida mientras sus dedos se clavaban sobre los hombros de Ace.

Su espalda fue azotada suavemente sobre el colchón mientras sus labios eran devorados, sus pezones ya erectos sentían las caricias de las yemas de los dedos del pecoso y sus manos tomaban la camiseta del mayor tratando de arrancarla sin mayor resultado; quería tocar la piel del otro, comprobar con sus propios dedos la suavidad o la aspereza de aquella espalda, sus labios consumían la piel del cuello mientras el cabello le provocaba un leve picazón en la nariz. Las manos del mayor recorrían sus muslos y se deslizaban sobre su ropa interior sin tocar su miembro erecto, la boca del pecoso soltaba jadeos en su oído izquierdo logrando que un escalofrío le recorriera por toda la espina dorsal; por fin pudo tocar la piel que ansiaba, la camiseta del otro que tanto estorbaba había desaparecido delante de sus ojos dándole una exquisita visión del abdomen formado de su querido hermano, sus manos comprobaron la suavidad de aquella piel.

Sus manos fueron puestas al costado de su cabeza y su espalda se arqueo levemente al sentir la respiración tibia que salía de la boca del otro sobre su abdomen , la lengua serpentina de su hermano se paseaba por el borde de su bóxer rojo y el dueño de aquel húmedo musculo lo miraba expectante devorando cada reacción que mostraba su rostro , sus manos ya liberadas se aferraron a las sabanas mientras su ropa interior era deslizada por sus piernas , Ace se puso de pie sobre la cama y se deshizo de su bóxer exponiendo su miembro erecto.

Las piernas de Luffy se abrieron dejando a su hermano posicionarse entre ellas, sus ojos se encontraron y sus labios se unieron en un suave beso para luego intensificarlo de a poco, una de sus manos se entrelazaron sobre sus miembros provocando un espasmo y un gemido en ambos.

-Luffy-jadeo el mayor al sentir como el menor movía su cadera en busca de fricción ,el sonido húmedo que producía sus manos masturbando sus miembros estaba volviendo loco al más pequeño; Ace separo su mano de la de Luffy para coger mejor el miembro de este y masturbarlo logrando que el menor soltara un gemido continuo moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo pasando su pulgar sobre la punta , los dedos de Luffy se enteraron en la espalda del mayor cuando eyaculo manchando la mano y su propio abdomen bajo .

-eso fue rápido hermanito –comento Ace besando la frente de Luffy –pero aún falta lo mejor-dijo bajando su cabeza a la altura de la entrepierna del menor quien jadeo al sentir los dedos de su hermano tocando su abdomen bajo.

Cogió en su dedo parte del semen y lo dirigió a la entrada del menor ingresándolo lentamente mientras lamia el resto de la eyaculación, Luffy se tapó la boca con su antebrazo derecho para ahogar un gemido de dolor al sentir el digito dentro volvió gemir cuando sintió que este se movía en círculos; era la primera vez que le metían algo por ese orificio y sinceramente jamás se imaginó que fue tan molesto, cuando por fin se acostumbró sintió la intromisión de otro.

Ace observaba a su hermanito como se estremecía al tener sus dedos en su interior mientras que con la otra mano reanimaba el miembro de este , empezó a mover sus dos dedos en forma circular para luego cambiarlo a la forma de tijera ; el miembro de Luffy ya se había elevado majestosamente mientras el aun lo seguía masturbando , ingreso un digito más sintiendo como el menor se estremecía aún más , su propia mente le estaba indicando que debería parar pero no podía ni quería ,viendo el rostro de su hermano mordiendo su antebrazo mirándolo tan lascivamente .

Soltó el pene de su hermano para coger el suyo ya que le molestaba bastante por no ponerle atención , movió sus dedos de la base hacia la punta presionando lo justo para aliviar su aflicción , volvió a concentrarse en la entrada de su hermano dilatándolo con más dedicación .

-hermano, hazlo...ya –dijo Luffy jadeando en el proceso.

-aun no, aguántalo un poco más –le respondió el pecoso ya que pretendía seguir dilatando hasta el cuarto dedo, no quería dañar a su hermanito y como no tenían lubricante era mejor hacerlo lento y con paciencia.

-Ace, maldición mételo ya –le gruño el menor.

-que boca tan sucia, está bien lo hare pero tienes que relajarte lo más que puedas –le dijo besando al pequeño a lo que el otro le devolvió el beso.

Saco sus dedos del interior del menor y posiciono su miembro , sus miradas se encontraron ambos trasmitiéndole paz al otro ; ingreso la punta de su pene en la entrada sintiendo la calidez y la estrechez de esta , los ojos de Luffy se cerraron con fuerza tratando de relajarse ,le dolía pero no era algo que no pudiera aguantar con esa idea fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con imagen de su hermano , el cual tenía los ojos cerrado y murmuraba algo entre dientes , el menor soltó una pequeña carcajada que atrajo la atención del mayor .

-¿e-estas bien? ¿Quieres que lo saque?-pregunto rápidamente ya que su miembro se había deslizado completamente en el interior de Luffy, mientras que tenían unidas sus frentes.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes –le respondió el menor mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pecoso y lo atraía para unir sus labios, la falta de aire les hizo detener aquel apasionado beso mientras jadeaba, el menor se removió inconscientemente haciéndoles estremecer.

-Luffy me voy a mover-susurro el mayor sobre la mejilla del menor.

En el momento en que Ace lo embistió Luffy sintió como el tiempo se había detenido, su cuerpo se estremeció completamente dando paso a una sensación agri-dulce, debido al escozor que sentía en su entrada pero a la vez un placer que nunca hubiera imaginado; la siguiente embestida le atrajo a la realidad junto con un grado menor de incomodidad, su interior se estaba acostumbrando al miembro de su hermano.

Ace dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de su hermano, volvió a unir sus labios mientras que Luffy enteraba sus dedos en su espalda; él en ningún momento de su vida hubiera imaginado que estar en esta situación lo haría tan feliz pero lo estaba y podía asegurar que su corazón solo pertenecía a su hermano .Volvió a embestir encontrando por fin el punto G de su hermano el cual dejo salir un gemido bastante fuerte.

-es aquí-declaro el pecoso mientras volvía a embestir en la misma zona que antes.

-A-Ace, mas fuerte –le respondió el menor gimiendo mientras movía su cadera tratando de tener mayor placer.

\- me vas a volver loco-dijo empujando con más fuerza haciendo crujir estrepitosamente la cama.

Luffy se sujetaban fuertemente de la espalda de su hermano mientras este embestía contra su cadera sin descanso, el dolor que había sentido había desaparecido casi por completo ya que solo sentía un placer inexplicable, sus gemidos eran amortiguados por los labios del otro y su miembro se rozaba morbosamente contra el abdomen del mayor.

Ace podía jurar que el clima de su habitación había subido varios grados y también que estaba cerca de su límite lo cual lamentaba con toda su alma ya que quería permanecer así durante mucho tiempo más, separo un poco su cuerpo del menor y tomo el desatendido miembro de Luffy para masturbarlo.

Sus jadeos se hacían cada vez más pesados y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa del sudor que hacía que las manos de Luffy se resbalaran de la espalda del mayor; la cama crujía al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Ace, no puedo más-comento el menor.

-yo también, estoy en mi limite-le respondió besando la mejilla de este.

Las ultimas embestidas fueron aun ritmo totalmente descontrolado, el menor había acabo en la mano del mayor abundantemente mientras este lo había hecho dentro sin avisar; Ace se acomodó al lado de Luffy y lo atrajo hacia él acomodándolo en su pecho mientras acaricia su cabello.

-eso fue increíble ,gracias Luffy –comento pero al no recibir respuesta examino al menor descubriendo que este se había quedado profundamente dormido .-y eso que no tenía sueño-comento para sí mismo tomando con una mano las frazadas que estaban a su alcance cubriéndolos a ambos .

Abrió lentamente los ojos y fijo su mirada hacia el reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche, eran las 5:50 a.m. Miro hacia su lado y se dio cuenta que Luffy no estaba sorpresivamente un jadeo salió de su garganta; algo húmedo jugueteaba con su miembro, tomo con su mano las frazadas y las levanto lo suficiente para mirar, hay estaba el menor lamiendo, succionando su hombría con un hambre voraz.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunto sin quitar la vista del menor.

-bebiendo de mi leche matutina –respondió con una sonrisa inocente a pesar de haber respondido morbosamente.

-ahora se supone que soy tu vaca matu…-no pudo seguir por que el otro se había ingresado su miembro completo en la boca , por lo cual solo abajo una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de su pequeño hermano para guiarlo y así obtuviera su ansiada leche matutina.


End file.
